


Welcome to the mystery shack!

by Lemonandlimes



Series: Gravity falls smut journey!!! [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandlimes/pseuds/Lemonandlimes
Summary: After Alice is flung into Gravity falls, she must find a way out the forest.





	Welcome to the mystery shack!

I was confused and recoiled my wings before walking around in the woods. I then saw a guy in a grey hoodie. "Hey! Excuse me but do you know the way out of the woods?" I asked as he nodded. "Follow me." He said as I did. We suddenly went into a cave thing underground and I stopped. "Hey. I don't think this is the right way. I said OUT of the forest." I explained as he nodded. "Yeah, you have to go through here." He said as I still stayed where I was. "Come on. Don't you trust me?" He asked as I hesitantly followed. "Sure." I said simply. We both entered and I skeptically watched as he lead me further in. I then saw it was a dead end. He took off his jacket and revealed gnomes. "Hello I'm-" "Nope." I said before walking out the cave. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask!" The top one said as I chuckled. "No, but it can't be good if you pulled out a small box." I replied before felling something grab a hold of my leg. "Come on! Hear me out! You can be married to the whole gnome race and be our queen!" He said as I chuckled. "Sorry but I'm already a queen." I said grabbing him and placing him on the ground. "Then we can just kidnap you and you'll be OUR queen!" He said as I ran. "Everyone get her!" He shouted as I ran out the cave in a random direction. I felt that I was losing them but I knew it wasn't going to work forever so I hid in a tree covered in it's leaves. "Where are you girl?" He asked as he passed the tree. I couldn't hear him anymore so I hung upside down on the branch to be face to face with another boy around my age. "AUGH!" He said before falling back. I jumped down and helped him up. "Sorry dude. But please tell me you aren't a gnome" I said as he looked at me and chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not. So you've met them?" He asked as I nodded. "It was... weird." I said "Oh! Name's Alice! And you are..." "Oh! I'm Dipper!" He said blushing. "Cool, so do you know how to-" he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. "Whoa, what are you-" "They're coming! Hurry!" He said as I peeked behind me to see them running after us. We actually made it out the forest and he dragged me into a building before hiding me behind the old dude with a fez hat. "Hey Ford. Where did you go? I thought Bill got you." I said as he looked at me confused. "What are you talking about kid?" He asked. "Oh, sorry. I must've gotten you confused with this guy Stanford I met a few moments ago." I said waving my hand up and down. "Did he look like me?" The man asked as I nodded. "Where did you see him?" He asked as I chuckled. "Sorry but he wasn't in this area, that's for sure." I said before I noticed a girl looking at me. She had long brown hair and braces. "OH MY GOSH! I like your dress!" She said as I blushed slightly. "Oh, Thanks." I said smiling. "I'm Mable! Welcome to the mystery shack!" She said happily.


End file.
